Warnings at Waverly Academy
Warnings at Waverly Academy is the 21st installment in the Nancy Drew video game series created by Her Interactive. It is based on The Curse of the Black Cat, #158 in the Nancy Drew Mystery Stories series set in a fictional exclusive girl's only prep school on the East Coast. The game runs on Microsoft Windows and is rated E for everyone. Plot summary Nancy Drew finds herself working as an undercover student, Becca Sawyer, at an exclusive girls-only boarding school called Waverly Academy in upstate New York. Some of the students have been getting threats from someone known as "The Black Cat." After receiving two threatening letters, something bad will happen to the recipient. Nancy dives into the world of clique-conscious teenage girls to solve the mystery. She is soon informed that only girls on the second floor have been receiving threats. The girls on this floor are all in the running for Valedictorian, a highly desired position and a very big deal for those in the running. But it's not long before she realizes there's more to Waverly than meets the eye, and it's not just the conversations of a cute calculus teacher she overhears while serving as Snack Shop Boss. Nancy discovers Rita Hollowell's journal and finds out that this Edgar Allan Poe fan may have hidden a treasure within the walls of the academy. This leaves Nancy to find if some one is trying to scare Waverly's residents so she can find the treasure for herself or if someone just wants to eliminate competition for the running of Valedictorian. Characters Mel Corbalis: The resident cello-playing goth girl of Waverly and a social outcast. She's a legac y and was admitted to the school automatically. For the most part, she ignores everyone, except Corine, whom she gets along fine with. On the other hand, she despises Izzy and can't stand her. thumb|link=File:Rachel.jpg Isabella "Izzy" Romero: Izzy is the most popular girl in Waverly, though none of the suspects seem to like her. Izzy doesn't like any of them either, especially Corine. Being the student body presiden't also does not help her concieted and judgemental personality. She spend most of her time on her laptop in the library. Could she be sending the notes just to scare off the valedictorian competition? Rachel Hubbard: A social outcast who lives on the other side of the study hall from "Becca". Rushing to complete her homework before the break ends, she ropes Nancy into helping her with her web projects the very minute she arrives. None of the other students seem to like her and most say there's something very weird about her--she has a strange habit of doing something one day and denying it the next. Is it a coincidence that she's the only person who hasn't recieved any notes from the Black Cat? She spends most of her time doing homework in her room and assigning tasks to Nancy. Megan Vargas: Mel's roommate who had to go home because of a bad allergic reaction, an accident that occurred after she received a second note from the black cat. You don't get to converse with her much, but it's apparent that she doesn't like Izzy very much. Corine Meyers: Another one of Waverly's social outcasts, Corine is Nancy's roommate. She's nice enough, but desperate for people to like her and her insecurity clearly shows. She spends most of her time at her laptop writing up papers. Leela Yadav: The energetic jock of Waverly, Leela is about as popular as Izzy. She's the school's star athlete who wields a competitive spirit; she loves to win and plays to win. She gets along fine with Megan but dislikes Izzy, Mel, and Rachel. When she's not challenging Nancy to Air-Hockey or Scram, she's in the rec room kicking a soccer ball. Danielle Hayes: Danielle is Corine's former roommate. She is claustrophobic. After being locked up in a dark food closet overnight, she left Waverly. Her whereabouts are unknown. Paige Griffin: Paige is the Residential Advisor, which means she can either award credits, or issue demerits. You never actually get to see her face, but sometimes at night when she issues demerits, you will see her silhouette. Cast *[[Nancy Drew (character)|'Nancy Drew']] -- Lani Minella *'Mel Corbalis' -- Samara Lerman *'Rachel Hubbard' -- Adrienne Maclain *'Corine Meyers' -- Emilie Rommel *'Izzy Romero' -- Khanh Doan *'Leela Yadav' -- Kasey Brockwell *'Megan Vargas' -- Nicole Fierstein *[[Ned Nickerson|'Ned Nickerson']] -- Scott Carty *'Paige Griffin' -- Charissa Bertels *'Student' -- Shanna Palmer Fatal Errors In the Nancy Drew games, fatal errors can be done over through the second chance option. *Getting expelled by getting 15 demerits. Throughout the game, Nancy can earn demerits by pulling the fire alarm, breaking the glass of the special collections cabinet, climbing into the school's oak tree, failing to serve as Snack Shop Boss for the day, serving a teacher's snack too slowly, breaking into a classroom or another student's room during the day, or sneaking around after 11:00 p.m. and failing to hide behind furniture when Paige approaches, getting her caught by Paige. *Climbing onto a wrong branch while following Casper (a squirrel) up the tree, which causes the branch to break. *Failing to complete the game's final puzzle in time and allowing the bladed pendulum to slice Nancy. Awards In the current Nancy Drew games, awards can be earned by doing various tasks. If all awards are earned, there will be an additional blooper video at the end of the game. *'All School Champ': Earned by keeping the double-take high score. *'Bibliophile': Earned by looking up a lot of book titles in the library catalog. *'Demerit Danger/Credit Cruncher': Earned by either gaining lots of demerits/lots of credits. *'Easter Egg': Earned by rearranging the starburst tokens a special way. *'Gossip Monger': Earned by consulting the suspects about the latest rumors. *'Late Night Explorer': Earned by exploring Waverly after 11:00 p.m. *'Master Deulist': Earned by repeatedly challenging Leela. *'Musical Virtuoso': Earned by repeatedly playing the piano. *'Short Order Cook': Earned by serving as Snack Shop Boss many times. *'Shutterbug': Earned by taking Lots of pictures. *'Social Butterfly': Earned by continually knocking on people's doors. *'Trivia Tamer': Earned by answering the question at the end of the game correctly. Glitches *If a player consults Mel on her ribbon before solving the Victorian dining puzzle, the game will not progress. Trivia *On Mel's guitar is a sticker that says "Creepy's Corner", a corny horror record that was featured in Secret of the Old Clock. *In the rec room, there is artwork to the left of the TV that looks like Poppy Dada's artwork, who was featured in Secret of the Scarlet Hand, The Haunted Carousel and White Wolf of Icicle Creek. *There is a book in the library that is the same book in Message in a Haunted Mansion. *In the lost and found drawer where you can find Rachel's notebook, are also Bess's bracelets from Ransom of the Seven Ships and a garden gnome from The Haunting of Castle Malloy. *This is the first Nancy Drew game that has no male suspects. *If you enter the bathroom, Nancy Drew will sometimes make random references to previous games, such as "What was the deal with all those glass eyes?" from Legend of the Crystal Skull and "Not nice, Dwayne. Not nice at all." from Ransom of the Seven Ships/Stay Tuned for Danger. *On top of Mel's dresser next to her sampler is a goth version of the doll Naughty Tina from Last Train to Blue Moon Canyon. *The final puzzle Nancy solves after facing the culprit is a reference to Edgar Allan Poe's short story "The Pit and the Pendulum". *When wandering around the upstairs hallway, Mel can be heard practicing cello from her bedroom. The three pieces she is playing are Cello Suite #1: 1st Movement- Prelude, Cello Suite #1: 4th Movement- Sarabande, and Cello Suite #3: 6th Movement- Gigue from Johann Sebastian Bach's Cello Suites. Easter Eggs *On the dripping wall, you need to place the tokens in a certain order. In the 7th column, top to bottom, place these tokens: cat, bug, orangutan, and raven. Once you have this egg, you will have a new choice of mallet while playing air hockey with Leela. *Type in ISBN 4755568135314 into the library catalogue, and then take a book from the reference shelf. It will contain an Easter egg. *On the raven puzzle in the classroom, press the eye three times, then the larger wing twice, then the tail once. Category:Games